Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and based on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games typically do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated.
One way to enhance enjoyment and excitement is by providing secondary or bonus games in which players have the opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the base games of the gaming devices. One such secondary or bonus game for slot games provides a player one or more free spins. In these gaming devices, upon an occurrence of a triggering event in the primary game, the gaming device provides a free spin mode or sequence wherein one or more free spins of the reels are provided to the player. The player plays the free spin game or sequence, likely receives one or more awards during one or more of the free spins and returns to the primary game. Free spin games typically provide players with large awards or the potential to win large awards and, therefore, are attractive to players.
Another way that gaming device manufacturers provide larger awards to players is by using multipliers. A multiplier increases the award amount proportionally to the value of the multiplier. For example, a “2×” multiplier pays twice the normal award value. A “3×” multiplier pays three times the normal award value. Some games also employ an incrementing multiplier. It should be appreciated that multipliers may substantially elevate award returns and increase player excitement and enjoyment.
Players enjoy playing for high awards. Thus, to increase player enjoyment and excitement, a need exists to provide new ways to provide awards in one or more free spin games.